


Wspomnienie - Воспоминание

by Altra_Realta



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: Фарамир узнал о трагической кончине отца.





	Wspomnienie - Воспоминание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wspomnienie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607462) by [dieOtter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter). 



> Переведено для fandom JRRT 2018.
> 
> Переводчик безмерно любит автора этого текста - dieOtter, у нее потрясающие миссинги (надо быть повернутым на канонах и миссингах так, как переводчик). Переводчик обещает, что это не последний перевод фиков dieOtter и это не единственный фандом, по которому она пишет.
> 
> Благодарность бете - [Sonte](http://fanfics.me/user109440)  
> Also available on [fanfics](http://fanfics.me/fic117246) and [ficbook](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7492669).

— Не может быть и речи! Ты никуда не поедешь! — сказал наместник Дэнетор, смерив сына суровым взглядом.

— Но почему? — Фарамир не успел открыть рот, как уже пожалел, что вообще заикнулся об этом, а в глазах отца снова полыхнула ярость.

«Почему я всегда его раздражаю?»

За пятнадцать лет жизни Фарамир успел прогневать отца куда больше раз, чем Боромир, который был на пять лет старше. Боромиру хватало смелости открыто идти против приказов отца, если они отличались от его собственного мнения, на Фарамира же отцовская злость обрушивалась внезапно и неожиданно, как лавина, и потом он многие часы задавался вопросом, что именно вызвало эту злость. Сейчас единственная его провинность была в том, что он хотел отправиться с Боромиром в поход против орков. Фарамира, в отличие от брата, не привлекало ратное дело, но он знал, что совсем скоро ему придется командовать войском Гондора в сражениях с сильными, хорошо обученными отрядами Врага. Боромир успел завоевать уважение и любовь, он был хорошим командиром, смелым и решительным, заботился о своих солдатах, и в ответ они платили ему безграничной преданностью. Фарамир невероятно гордился братом, но тосковал по временам, когда тот не покидал Минас Тирит. В детстве они были неразлучны, и, когда Боромир отправился в первый поход, его младший брат с трудом перенес расставание. С тех пор Боромир неделями не появлялся в городе, и его скупые по-военному письма не могли заменить Фарамиру его самого, а у отца он не искал утешения — даже если тот и скучал по старшему сыну, то не имел обыкновения показывать свои чувства. И тосковали они поодиночке, ожидая с поля боя хоть каких-нибудь вестей.

Теперь все могло измениться. После многих бесплодных попыток Фарамиру удалось наконец убедить брата, что он достаточно взрослый и может идти с ним в поход. После этого разговор с отцом не казался чем-то сложным: Фарамир подозревал, что отец беспокоится о нем куда меньше, чем о старшем брате, а ведь тот принял свой первый бой, когда был ненамного старше самого Фарамира.

— Я полагал, что выразился предельно ясно.

Фарамир распознал в холодном голосе отца назревающую бурю. Неужели он в самом деле не понимал, как ему хочется участвовать в этом походе?

— Я полагал, что попросил тебя объяснить мне причины отказа, — иронично отозвался Фарамир, идеально копируя интонации. Первый раз в жизни он так разговаривал с отцом, но тот гневался, и это придавало мужества.

— Твой брат никогда бы не позволил себе обратиться ко мне в таком тоне! — Взгляд отца не сулил ничего хорошего.

«Вот он, — подумал Фарамир, — вообще бы не колебался, если не считать, что ему и так все позволено».

Он уже понял, что, возможно, хватил лишнего. Шансы на то, что отец позволит ему эту поездку, снизились еще больше, но все-таки он не сдавался.

— Я устал сидеть в городе, пока мой брат сражается. Я хочу быть с ним. В конце концов, я тоже рыцарь Гондора.

«Ты тоже рыцарь Гондора», — так сказал отец, когда застал его над книгой, в то время как он должен был заниматься фехтованием.

— Ты будешь рыцарем только тогда, когда перестанешь витать в облаках и займешься учебой!

— Я стреляю из лука лучше Боромира, — запротестовал Фарамир.

— Хватит! — отрезал отец. — Ты поедешь, когда я решу, что ты к этому готов.

— Надеюсь, что не будет слишком поздно, — пробормотал Фарамир возмущенно и достаточно громко, так, что отец мог легко услышать. Но именно это Фарамиру было уже все равно, обычно он покорно сносил отцовский деспотизм, но в этот раз не мог и не хотел. Слишком много значил этот поход, чтобы он снова подчинился воле отца, к тому же он был уверен, что на этот раз отец неправ. Два учителя по просьбе Фарамира проверили его навыки, и они оба не преминули сообщить наместнику, что его младший сын готов к своему первому походу. Так что запрет был продиктован лишь тиранией и явной несправедливостью, мириться с которыми Фарамир не собирался.

— Почему ты так поступаешь со мной, отец? — со слезами спросил он, когда другие аргументы были исчерпаны. — Чем я хуже брата? — Слова полились сами собой, хоть Фарамир и знал, что позже о них пожалеет. — Почему ты всегда хвалишь только его и всегда ему уступаешь? Может быть, я не так отважен, как Боромир, но умоляю тебя, дай мне шанс самому убедиться в этом.

* * *

_Серые глаза смотрели с упреком, злостью и просьбой одновременно._

_«Почему ты так поступаешь со мной, Дэнетор? Войны, советы, маневры всегда важнее твоей семьи. Ты много раз обещал мне, что мы поедем. Когда же ты сдержишь слово? Я хотела бы снова увидеть Дол Амрот, показать его сыновьям, показать, как волны бьются о берег, и белые паруса кораблей…»_

_«Пожалуйста, пойми, Финдуилас, я наместник Гондора, я обязан!..»_

_«Ты обязан, но что есть важнее, чем мы? Скажи, когда ты в последний раз играл с сыновьями? Дорогой, подумай, это всего лишь несколько дней. Тебе нужен отдых, и Гондор за это время не рухнет. Разве ты как наместник не должен иногда посещать прибрежные провинции? Мой брат с радостью принял бы нас»._

_«Я сказал, Финдуилас: у меня нет времени. Я обещаю, что как только смогу...»_

_«Ты обещаешь мне несколько месяцев! Надеюсь, что не будет слишком поздно!»_

Той, что смотрела на него тогда взглядом, который он избегал, больше не было на этом свете, но в глазах были те же сожаление, мольба и гнев.

— Фарамир...

Мальчик опустил голову, желая скрыть слезы, он уже сожалел о произнесенных в запале словах. Наместник и его старший сын были замкнутыми, сдержанными и ценили в других эти качества. Но брату Фарамир мог довериться без опасений, а Боромир иногда платил ему тем же. Было сложнее разговаривать с отцом, намного сложнее, чем с каменной стеной. Камень не смотрит неодобрительно и не презирает слабость собеседника.

— Фарамир, подойди.

Он повиновался. Это была еще одна способность Дэнетора. Никто, кроме одного Боромира, не осмеливался игнорировать приказ, отданный таким тоном.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты сопровождал твоего брата в походе в Итилиэн, я предложу тебе кое-что другое. Я еду в Дол Амрот, к твоему дяде, принцу Имрахилу, и я хочу, чтобы ты отправился вместе со мной на родину твоей матери.

«Которая из-за меня не успела сама вам ее показать». Он никогда не произнес бы это вслух. Слишком мучила совесть, нередко он думал, что младший сын не любит его, и, вероятно, в этом виновен он сам. Он был с Фарамиром слишком суров, он обманывал сам себя, что поступает так лишь для того, чтобы неисправимый мечтатель стал настоящим мужчиной, солдатом. Наместник Дэнетор не мог признать правду и вынести сходства Фарамира с его матерью. Фарамир был живым упреком, напоминанием о совершенных ошибках и пережитой боли. Фарамир обвинил его, что он не на равных с братом, и, может быть, он был прав. Дэнетор был строг с ним, но он и больше его защищал. Он дал себе клятву беречь от жестокости войны нежного, чувствительного, как и мать, младшего сына так долго, как только возможно. К счастью, Фарамир не любил войну так, как брат, вероятно, он понимал, что из него никудышный солдат. Дэнетор пытался укрепить его в этом мнении, и просьба его озадачила. Неужели его усилия привели к тому, что Фарамир хотел доказать — он тоже умеет драться?

Фарамир изумленно смотрел на отца. Его удивило само предложение, но больше поразило — «мать». Это слово он часто слышал. В ближайшем окружении наместника Дэнетора не было человека, который бы ни разу не упомянул о чертах, унаследованных Фарамиром от Финдуилас. Некоторые слуги, реже — Боромир, поддавшись уговорам Фарамира, иногда делились с ним воспоминаниями, но отец после смерти матери ни разу не упомянул о ней. Все знали, что нельзя говорить о ней в его присутствии, и даже Боромир соблюдал это неписаное правило. Теперь его нарушил сам отец. Разительной переменой Фарамир не обольщался, но Дол Амрот наверняка пробудил бы у отца счастливые воспоминания. Как же он хотел увидеть улыбку, которая так редко в последнее время появлялась на строгом лице отца!..

— Я с радостью поеду с тобой в Дол Амрот, отец. — Внезапно он устыдился своего поведения. Разве он не вел себя как испорченный ребенок и чуть не лишил себя шанса поехать на родину матери? Он хотел провести немного времени с братом, но возможность провести время с матерью, пусть она жила бы только в памяти той земли, по которой ходила когда-то, и в памяти жителей той земли, не могла сравниться ни с чем.

— Рад это слышать. Хочешь сказать мне что-то еще? — Как ни странно, в голосе отца больше не было слышно насмешки.

— Прости мою дерзость, отец.

Давно он не был так искренен, как сейчас.

_Много лет спустя_

Дверь за Гэндальфом неслышно закрывается, и Фарамир со вздохом опускает голову на подушку. Волшебник пробыл у него лишь несколько минут, но он измучен, как после долгих часов военных советов и приемов. С большой неохотой Гэндальф поведал ему о самоубийстве наместника Дэнетора, и, конечно, он хотел ограничиться только вестью о смерти, но Фарамир настаивал, пока не выяснил всю трагическую истину. Гэндальф всегда любил его, одобрял его жажду знаний, часами терпеливо отвечал на сотни задаваемых вопросов, а Фарамир, несмотря на отца и брата, считал волшебника своим другом, и сегодня он без труда понял, что тот собирается что-то скрыть. Но и Гэндальфу было ясно, что Фарамир, не зная обстоятельств смерти отца, предпочитает правду.

— Не думай об этом сейчас, — напоследок посоветовал Гэндальф. — Тебе нужен покой, нужен отдых, тебе надо восстановить силы. Не вспоминай плохое прошлое, не добавляй себе мук.

— Как? — простодушно спросил Фарамир. Как Гэндальф мог ожидать, что он будет в состоянии заснуть, забыть обо всем, что произошло, о чем только что узнал? — Как я могу не думать об отце?

— Думай. Но думай только о хорошем. Не разрешай себе других воспоминаний, кроме счастливых.

Счастливые воспоминания... Они ведь были, так почему же Фарамир помнит лишь последние несколько недель, помнит взгляды, полные презрения, совершенного неодобрения, полные критики любого его решения и, наконец, две короткие фразы:

— Ты жалеешь, отец, что меня не постигла судьба Боромира?

— Да! Боромир был мне хорошим сыном, а не учеником волшебника.

— Что же, прощай, отец. Если я вернусь, может быть, ты будешь ко мне благосклонней.

— Это будет зависеть от того, как именно ты вернешься.

«Что теперь ты скажешь, отец? Ученик волшебника заслужил быть наследником наместника? Я достоин называться твоим сыном? Что ты думал обо мне той ночью, хотел бы я знать, и быть может, приди я в сознание хоть на секунду, все вышло бы совсем по-другому?..»

Визит дяди отвлекает его от этих дум. Принц Имрахил излучает напускное веселье. Фарамир понимает: тот не догадывается, что о безумии и смерти — самоубийстве — отца он уже знает. И Фарамир не разрушает это заблуждение, он позволяет дяде говорить и мало следит за разговором сам, только кивает головой, и мучают его все те же мысли. Внезапно дядя спрашивает:

— Ты помнишь свою первую поездку в Дол Амрот?

— Такое нельзя забыть. Мне редко выпадала возможность испытать то же счастье, как в те дни, когда я ходил по земле своей матери.

— Я думаю, что твой отец сказал бы то же самое... — Имрахил вдруг умолкает и отворачивается к окну.

Фарамир, к своему собственному удивлению, признает его правоту. Никогда раньше и никогда позже они не были с отцом так близки, как в те несколько дней, проведенных в гостях у Имрахила. Память о Финдуилас растопила лед в сердце отца, и если в Минас Тирите эта память причиняла лишь боль, здесь она превратилась в счастливые воспоминания, и впервые отец отважился записать их и передать их своему сыну. За эти несколько дней Фарамир обрел давно потерянную мать, обрел отца, который был такой же, как раньше, такой, как тогда, когда прекрасная принцесса Дол Амрота согласилась ради него променять любимое море на каменный город.

После возвращения в Минас Тирит отец снова замкнулся. Он стал еще строже, стал более скрытным, словно сожалел, что позволил себе минутную слабость, но теперь Фарамир не винил его. Там, в Дол Амроте, он осознал, что отец пусть не понимал его до конца, но любил. По-своему, не так горячо, как Боромира, но все же он любил сыновей одинаково сильно.

Говорили, что наместник Дэнетор обладает исключительной способностью проникать в человеческие мысли и совесть. Фарамир знал — так и есть, но он видел, что отец мог легко догадаться, что скрыто в сердцах других, и не всегда мог понять это скрытое. Для отца были значимы храбрость, гордость, честь, власть и сила. Те качества, которыми он сам обладал и которые старший сын от него унаследовал. Боромир был скрытен, но отец легко мог пронзить его помыслы, Фарамира же он не понимал никогда. То, что не понимал, отец награждал обычно презрением. Со временем и Дэнетор, и его младший сын окружили себя равнодушием, как толстыми стенами, и пусть оба они иногда открывали ворота в этой стене, никогда не случалось, чтобы они сделали это одновременно.

Фарамир не смог догадаться, когда отец в первый раз посмотрел в палантир. Долгое время он не видел у него никаких признаков безумия, хотя первые из них должны были проявиться довольно давно. Обычно столь же проницательный, как отец, на этот раз Фарамир не пытался, а быть может, и не хотел ни видеть, ни понимать. Они с братом стали взрослыми, большую часть времени проводили за пределами Белого Города, сражаясь с Врагом, становившимся все сильнее, и им обоим было ясно, что близок день, когда они не смогут остановить ни орков, ни силу, идущую вместе с ними.

И тогда появилось Кольцо. Никто из них не понял ни сна, ни того, что он значил для семьи наместника Гондора и всего Средиземья. Теперь Фарамир знает все, и одна-единственная мысль не дает ему покоя. Боромира и отца свела с ума одна и та же сила, сила Врага. Боромир под влиянием Кольца предал друга, которого должен был защищать. Отец покинул подданных в беде. Ни один из них не поступил бы так, будучи хозяином своему разуму. Так можно ли предположить, что колдовство Врага было виной в недавнем поведении Дэнетора по отношению к младшему сыну?

Фарамир силится вспомнить, когда отстраненность отца впервые превратилась в нескрываемое отвращение, но не может ответить на этот вопрос. Они были слишком далеки друг от друга. После отъезда Боромира Фарамир в очередной попытался сблизиться с отцом, избавить его от подавленности и очевидной тоске по любимому сыну, но всегда натыкался на твердую стену не только безразличия, но и раздражения, даже презрения, и в конце концов сдался, посвятив себя вдвое возросшим обязанностям и оставив отца в его каменном дворце.

Увидев, что Фарамир погрузился в раздумья, Имрахил неслышно направляется к выходу. Уже в дверях он слышит тихое «спасибо», улыбается племяннику и молча покидает комнату.

«Спасибо, дядя, — думает Фарамир. — Сам не зная, ты подсказал мне, что мне больше всего сейчас нужно. Хорошее воспоминание, лучшее, что у меня было».

Он чувствует всеохватывающую усталость, веки опускаются, голова падает на подушку. Фарамир уступает оцепенению, позволяет памяти вернуться к прошлому. Ему снова пятнадцать лет, с гордо поднятой головой он идет по дикому пляжу рядом с высоким, красивым мужчиной, ловит каждое его слово и отвечает ему улыбкой.

Волны плещутся о берег, и Фарамир идет со своим отцом по прекрасной земле Дол Амрота.

Картина плывет на границе яви и сна. Он не находится больше у моря, он в темной, душной комнате, освещенной единственной свечой. Ее отблеск падает на лицо отца, и как, однако, сильно он изменился! Наместник кажется намного старше, чем мог бы быть, наверное, двенадцать часов назад. В глубине его когда-то гордого взгляда отчаяние и сомнение. Фарамир так много хочет ему сказать, подбодрить его, но он слишком слаб, чтобы выдавить из себя хоть слово. Отец протягивает руку, кладет ее на лоб сына и тихо шепчет:

— Спи, Фарамир.

* * *

Арагорн тихо проходит в комнату. Фарамир, похоже, спит, но когда Арагорн подходит ближе, открывает глаза.

— Спи, Фарамир, — шепчет Арагорн и касается лба больного — нет ли признаков лихорадки. — Спи, — повторяет он. — Набирайся сил, они пригодятся тебе очень скоро.

Но Фарамир уже его не слышит. Вместе с молодым и счастливым наместником Дэнетором он ходит по золотым пескам Дол Амрота.


End file.
